


Will We Talk

by gayumbrella



Series: Take me back to your bed [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Sam Fender (Musician)
Genre: Come play, Concert, Creative title i know, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Louis is at Sam's concert and comes backstage afterwards. They aren't going for pints.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Sam Fender
Series: Take me back to your bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775089
Comments: 27
Kudos: 34





	Will We Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My characterisation of Sam is probably not very spot on and I'm definitely not well-versed in his geordie dialect but I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!  
> 

Sam shakes his hands instead of drying them off properly. Wiping them down on his jeans is easier and faster and now so shortly before the show, there’s already too much adrenaline pumping through him to take the time to use a towel. The door opens easier than he remembers and he stumbles out into the hallway where his band is already waiting.

He gets a few teasing grins but they’re all too up in their nerves to actually make fun of him. No matter how many shows they’ve played they always get like this during the last ten minutes before they’re up on stage. Sam is about to get them all together in their little pre-show huddle when he sees his manager jogging towards them.

“Wait a second”, he says catching his breath, “I thought you might like to know that Louis Tomlinson is here tonight. He’s up on the balcony and wanted to come back later to greet you." Well that’s certainly something. Over the last year Sam’s started to not only get acquainted with but making friends with many famous people but Louis really is somebody.

Pushing down his nervous excitement he nods in response and mumbles, “cool” before pulling his band into a tight circle. They talk their usual talk and someone kicks him in the shin – he doesn’t know if accidentally or on purpose, they tend to get a little loose-limbed so close before going up in front of thousands of people.

An assistant dressed in black from head to toe ushers them along the hallway up to the door to the stage and then his band is walking out to the screaming crowd. He hears people whistling and cheering and the thought crosses his mind if Louis is cheering too or if he’s just coolly sipping a beer or something, but then he’s pushed towards the door and he’s out in the flickering lights. 

Before his eyes get used to them and all the phones that are focused on him – not to mention all the people behind them – he already hears the opening of Will We Talk and walks over to his mic stand. He could sing it in his sleep by now but it still feels exciting to do it for new people every night that have been waiting for him to sing it so they can scream along even louder than him.

Halfway through the chorus his nerves have calmed down so far that he can take an actual look at the crowd. It’s always a kick to see that many faces looking up to him singing the words he put together. He lets his gaze wander over the front row to the middle and back until his eyes get caught by a figure on the balcony.

Louis is leaning forward over the railing and holding a beer in his hand like Sam pictured fleetingly before. There are some figures behind him that Sam can’t quite make out and he isn’t sure that he’d be able to even if the lighting was better. Louis’ eyes are trained on him and his gaze is pulling Sam in, letting no room for him to stray elsewhere.

The song is ending and Sam has to get his focus back on the crowd. He shouts a short greeting before launching into the next song, he has time to chat properly with them later. For now he’ll be giving them the best show he’s ever done and give everyone their money’s worth, even if some of them have enough of that to buy out his entire tour. 

After the next two songs he pauses for a bit to talk to the people, bantering with some of those he knows from his earliest gigs and laughing with some new faces, then continues to play an older song he didn’t put on the album but still likes.

He’s starting to get lost in singing and playing his guitar but every time he feels himself relaxing into the stream of loud music and cheering people he’s pulled back by a pair of piercing eyes. His eyes flicker up to meet Louis’ then and he isn’t sure if Louis knows that he’s staring back at him but the way he has to raise his head should be telling.

It’s weird to have something as intimate as deliberate eye contact at this distance – not only the physical distance but also the barrier of the crowd. And Louis should be part of them but somehow there’s something different about him than other concert goers that are just here to enjoy the music. And he clearly is enjoying the music but there seems to be something more Sam can’t quite figure out right now.

He spends the rest of the show in a mix of the usual haze of adrenaline from playing to a big enthusiastic crowd and the new electric excitement that rips him out of his routine whenever his eyes find their way to Louis.

Far too soon the show ends, he’s had his curtain calls and the encore and then the last song is over and it’s time to hurry off the stage before the lights go on and shoo the people out. The lights backstage are too bright after the half dark he’s been in for the last hour and a half and his eyes hurt a bit.

His band mates are following him closely still high on the cheers, feeling the same rush of endorphins as him. On their cloud of adrenaline and dizziness they float to someone’s dressing room and fall on the couches. Someone brings in a few bottles of beer and they get comfortable starting to talk through the show.

It can’t have been long – Sam isn’t entirely sure, his feeling for time always seems to leave him after a show – when there’s a knock on the door frame and Sam turns his head to see Louis standing in the door. His band mates don’t seem to need as much time to adjust as he does. They wave and call out a greeting while Sam is still searching through his head for the correct social response to Louis standing in his door.

Before he can come up with something Louis has already made his way into the room and started greeting his band mates congratulating them on their show. Sam registers them getting up to shake his hand and hears him saying something like “fucking good show, well done lads” but somehow he isn’t prepared when Louis is finally standing in front of him.

Apparently he has enough brain cells left to scramble up and not be a completely impolite dickhead. But then he’s standing in front of Louis and he’s a little bit taller than him and he can see his bright blue eyes that are looking into his and it’s much more intense from this close than through the distance of an entire hall. 

His eyes involuntarily wander over Louis’ body, his black and red track suit that looks extremely comfy and very soft, and shoot up again when Sam realizes how weird it must seem to look him up and down like that from so close in front of him. But Louis is just smiling at him and extending his hand for Sam to shake.

Pulling himself together Sam takes his hand in his and gives him the most professional handshake he can muster right now. It’s weird feeling his skin on his but maybe he’s overthinking this and he should probably also let go of Louis’ hand now.

“Amazing show, mate”, Louis tells him when Sam pulls his hand back and stuffs it into the pocket of his jeans. “Thanks man”, is what Sam goes for in response and it’s alright he thinks. He’s still awkwardly standing in front of him though, he needs to do something. “Do you wanna sit with us?”, he asks and that’s really good, he thinks then.

He’s staring at Louis’ face, getting caught up in the small wrinkles next to his eyes and the short scruff on his cheeks as he waits for his answer. Louis’ grin widens as he looks back up at him and his voice is buttery soft when he says, “sure, I’d love that.”

Sam only smiles back and drops back onto the couch gesturing for Louis to do the same. Louis sits down closely next to him and he seems so comfortable leaning back and spreading his legs like he owns the room. He’s actually touching Sam’s knee with his and it feels like his joggers are burning through Sam’s jeans when he concentrates on the spot.

His band mates have continued to talk about the show and Louis is happily joining in telling things from his perspective and praising them for every little bit. The boys seem to like him and nobody is saying anything about his unusual quietness too caught up in their conversation with Louis. Sam isn’t really aware of what exactly they’re talking about, he just throws something in here and there and then shuts up again when he sees Louis watching him speak. 

Apparently the boys have somewhere to be now because they’re getting up and waving to Louis not bothering telling Sam where they’re headed. Maybe he should know. It’s only sinking in that he’s now alone with Louis after the last one pulls the door shut and Louis turns towards him. “They’re lovely lads”, he says and his smile is so warm that Sam is sure that’s the sole physical reason why his face is heating up like this. He nods, “they are. Really make the touring much more fun.” 

“That’s great. I really miss touring with the lads”, Louis answers. Sam doesn’t really know what to say, all the words seem to have taken a vacation from his head but he wants to keep talking to Louis. “You’ll probably be great on your own too”, he settles on and looks at Louis. “Thanks. We’ll see, won’t we?”, he laughs and changes the topic, “but doesn’t matter anyway. What would you normally be doing now?”

Before he can think of anything Sam blurts out, “I’d be having a wank in my dressing room.” His face goes completely red immediately when he realises what he’s said but it’s too late to change it and it’d be even weirder if he tried to say something else now. But Louis only laughs, “definitely remember that from when I was touring. I don’t want to keep you from anything, I can leave ya to it if ya want.”

Mortified Sam shakes his head. “No no, you don’t have to leave just so that I can wank!”, he assures Louis and stares into his eyes that have gotten a mischievous gleam while he was talking. He leans in a bit and Sam can smell the beer in his breath and the spicy cologne from his neck when he teases, “you sure mate? We all have our needs.”

Sam’s gone a bit breathless and he’s leaning forward towards Louis, magically drawn in by the smirk on his lips and the smell of beer that makes Sam crave another one himself. “Definitely not”, he says although part of his brain is in fact already thinking about how to get off when he’s alone in his cabin on the tour bus. “Could go for another beer though”, he adds instead.

“Could you now?”, Louis grins but it’s friendly and he tells Sam to “be good and get me one too.” And with that there’s another part of Sam’s brain that has joined the thinking-about-wanking-party, but he’s still able to reach for the bottles that are left next to the couch. He opens both and gives one to Louis. Time goes a little slower when Louis’ fingers touch his on the bottle and Sam still feels his skin when he’s lifting his own bottle to take a swig.

Louis’ Adam’s apple bops when he takes two long gulps and Sam has to swallow even though his mouth is dry. “Tastes like shit”, Louis says but drinks some more anyway. Sam laughs and drinks too, because he still isn’t sure what to say. Louis puts his bottle down on the floor and settles back inon the couch again, this time a little closer to Sam. 

He can feel the heat from his thigh and their shoes are touching now. His upper body is turned towards Sam and Sam can see that he’s smirking again. “Are you sure about not wanking?”, Louis raises one eyebrow at him and looks down at his crotch. The part of his brain that wasn’t thinking about getting off seemed to have lost control over his body and let the other part make the decisions. 

He’s not tenting his jeans – maybe just because they’re too tight for that – but he’s definitely half hard. “Oh god”, he mumbles and presses the cool bottle into his dick in a desperate attempt to calm it down that way. “’m sorry”, he says without meeting Louis’ eyes. “No need”, Louis easily replies and lays his hand on Sam’s shoulder as to put emphasis on it. Which isn’t really helping Sam, he feels Louis warm hand through his thin shirt and then his dick straining against the hard material of his jeans.

“I can leave if you want me to”, Louis says now in a more sincere way but he lets his hand rest on Sam’s shoulder and Sam doesn’t want him to go. “You don’t need to”, he answers hastily, “we can just ignore it if that’s alright.” He still can’t look directly at Louis but out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis smiling at him.

“Alright”, Louis easily agrees, then adds after short pause, “or you could do something about it.” Sam laughs surprised and turns to him, “what, do you know some magic trick to get it away?” “Maybe not magic, but…”, Louis trails off and Sam is really curious now so he asks, “but?” Louis grins, “no but actually. Just the best trick I know to ‘get it away’ is getting off.”

Sam laughs incredulously, “you can’t be serious!” He’s flushed red again and he’s sure he’s somehow misheard Louis. But just the thought about wanking with Louis in the room has his dick pressing against his jeans with new force. Louis is now trailing his hand down to his biceps letting it rest lightly against his arm where his t-shirt ends and he can feel his palm hot against his bare skin. 

“I’m serious if you want to”, he says and stares at Sam. Sam feels trapped under his gaze, it’s so intense and he can’t help but stare back into Louis’ eyes. He doesn’t know how it happens but suddenly his mouth opens and he hears himself say, “I want to.” Even though he's shocked about what he actually just said Sam feels excitement about what’s to come now bubble up inside him.

Louis smiles brightly at him and takes his hand away from Sam’s arm – he immediately misses his touch – and brings it to his thigh, not too high up but high enough to make Sam wonder what it’d feel like if he were to drag his hand up a bit farther. He doesn’t though, just lets it sit there and continues to look at him.

“You might want to open your pants then, love”, he says teasingly but Sam can hear the gentleness in his voice. He doesn’t know when he went from ‘mate’ to ‘love’, but he’s very alright with it. Sam looks at Louis and Louis returns his stare, nodding reassuringly for him to do as he’s told. So Sam brings his hands to his fly and zips it down after fumbling with his button and getting it open. 

Now he’s sitting here with his pants open and Louis starts to rub circles into his thigh and it’s so much. Heat is building in his belly and circulating through his body, flowing through his chest and into his cheeks and burning in his arms and he can’t just sit there anymore.

He pulls at Louis’ shoulder and Louis goes willingly, letting himself be guided by Sam. Sam’s not very coordinated at this late hour so Louis kind of crashes into him but somehow they manage to get away without any broken noses. He’s only got half a second though to thank whatever god is responsible for that before Louis’ mouth is on his and he stops thinking for a little while.

It’s a little awkward at first, weird angle and dry lips, but then Louis adjusts himself and Sam licks his lips and when Louis presses his mouth to his again there’s spit letting their lips glide against each other easily. Sam feels his dick immediately fatten up, now without the restriction of his jeans just held back by his boxers, and huffs out a sharp breath against Louis’ mouth.

In response Louis sucks his bottom lip into his mouth making Sam’s mind go dizzy. He sucks on Louis’ upper lip and gets lost in the feeling of warmth and slickness and Louis’ hand squeezing his thigh. But Sam needs more and pulls away to press heated kisses over Louis’ mouth until he feels Louis grabbing his neck with his hand holding him still and then Louis’ tongue is pushing into his mouth.

Sam opens up for him and lets Louis run his tongue over his own before he starts to push back and they find a rhythm that makes them gasp into each other’s mouths. It’s addictive having Louis groaning into his mouth. His breath is hot and Sam can’t stop chasing his tongue, still craving more. Louis starts sucking on his tongue and Sam can’t hold back the low moan that escapes his throat.

Louis’ hand tightens its grip on his neck and pulls Sam in even closer. Sam is getting drunk on being so close to him and he feels the kiss becoming messier. He’s always been a bit clumsy but right now he knows he’s downright sloppy. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though, he groans and kisses Sam back with even more force. Sam feels his dick twitch at that and he needs to do something so he presses his palm into it.

The pressure feels so good but it still isn’t enough and he can’t help but lift his hips into his hand. Louis seems to notice what he’s doing and pulls away to look at Sam. His lips are obscenely red and swollen and Sam can picture what he must look like himself. He tries to still his movements but he can’t bring himself to stop pressing his hand into his dick and Louis’ smirk definitely isn’t helping.

“Now up for a wank?” Louis looks down suggestively to where Sam is grinding his palm into his dick. Sam can only nod and stare at Louis, not quite sure how to proceed now. Louis seems to sense what he’s thinking and slides his hand higher on his thigh to tug on his jeans. “Pull them down”, he says and Sam can hear the roughness in his throat.

He lifts his hips and pulls both his jeans and boxers down a bit and now he’s sitting on the couch with his bare ass and his dick out while Louis is watching him. His cock is flushed red and leaning up against the soft fabric of his t-shirt, aching for attention. Louis is watching his dick but Sam searches his eyes and Louis looks back at him.

Sure of his attention Sam brings his hand to his mouth and licks a fat stripe all over his palm and fingers to get them wet. He can see them glistening with his spit but he isn’t sure if it’s enough so he gathers more spit in his mouth and lets it dribble into his palm. Louis’ eyes are getting wider and his face is flushing and Sam is very pleased with himself.

He keeps his eyes locked with Louis’ and wraps his hand around his cock. The extra spit proves to be very useful and Sam hisses as he tightens his fist and starts to move it up and down his length experimentally. It’s hard to keep his eyes open but he does and watches Louis adjusting himself in his joggers while he keeps looking at Sam jerking himself off.

He’s still going slow trying to give Louis a good show even though he needs it way faster by now. It’s hard to keep at this pace though and his hips are bucking up involuntarily throwing him of his rhythm again and again. “Oh come on, darling, get to it”, Louis interrupts him in his efforts and squeezes his thigh hard, “show me how you really get off.”

Hearing Louis’ raspy voice telling him to really get himself off makes Sam lose it for a bit. A breathy moan escapes him, higher than he’d like to admit, and he feels like he’s lost all control over his arms as he’s pulling and tugging at his dick. Precome is dribbling over his hands and it makes everything so much slicker. The air is filled with the wet sound of his hand dragging over his cock, Louis’ rough breathing and his own erratic moans.

His head has fallen back against the couch and his eyes won’t stay open for longer than a few seconds during which he stares at Louis. Sam doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at him this intently and knowing that Louis sees him doing this, wanking himself off shamelessly in front of him sends shivers through his entire body.

Sam’s lost all finesse by now, he’s just frantically squeezing and stroking his dick chasing his pleasure. And then without him really expecting it he feels all the tension releasing. He pinches his eyes shut and his mouth falls open, but he’s silent while he spurts thick ropes of come all over his t-shirt. He smears some of it on his hand too while he strokes himself through his orgasm and he feels wetness on his exposed thigh.

When he comes down from his high he keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds and catches his breath before looking at Louis. The bulge in his pants is very visible and Sam’s mouth waters at the sight. “Well done”, Louis says and Sam can’t quite believe the easiness he’s talking with right after watching him come all over himself.

And what is he supposed to answer that with? His eyes are still on Louis’ bulge and he breathes, “let me suck you off.” He’s a bit embarrassed about his want and rubs his cheek to hide the blush that’s creeping up again, noticing too late that he’s smearing his come on his face. He smells the saltiness before he feels it on his cheek and this definitely isn’t helping with his embarrassment.

Louis seems to like it though. He looks flushed red himself and his voice isn’t as steady when he answers, “I’d love it.” He runs the hand that’s still resting on Sam’s thigh up to his soft dick gathering some more of his come on his fingers. Sam holds his breath when Louis rubs his fingers over the same spot where he smeared his come. It’s a weird sensation but so hot at the same time.

Then Louis drags his fingers towards Sam’s mouth, pressing into his cheek and then gliding over his lips. Without thinking Sam opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out waiting for Louis to give him a taste. A shiver runs down his back when Louis presses his come stained fingers flat on his tongue and pushes them inside his mouth.

Sam closes his mouth around them and starts sucking them clean. He’s never really liked the post-orgasm mess and always immediately cleaned up everything but with Louis he’s positively basking in his mess. He holds eye contact with Louis while hollowing out his cheeks to suck up the last drops and he’s sure they must have a feverish glaze now.

Louis pulls his fingers out with a wet sound and spit dribbling down Sam’s chin. He looks down at his sopping wet hand and smirks at Sam. His heart clenches uncomfortably and he wants to kiss Louis again, but he pulls himself together and just slides down until he’s kneeling on the floor. He moves to get between Louis’ knees but Louis grabs him by the shoulder and stops him.

Sam watches Louis get up and walk over to the other couch where he takes one of the pillows and returns to Sam. He kneels in front of Sam and places it between them. Then he reaches out for Sam’s face and draws him in for a kiss. This time Sam knows how to tilt his head so they can slot together easily. Louis’ lips feel even softer than he remembers and he presses into him trying to get as close as possible.

His dick is still out hanging soft between his legs but he feels like it’s alright, like this is exactly like he should be. He lifts a hand to Louis’ cheek and feels his skin under his fingers, then slides it into his hair. Louis gasps into his mouth when he tugs on it and fists his hand in it so that it has to hurt at least a bit. Feeling cocky Sam sneaks his other hand to Louis’ crotch and grabs him through his joggers.

Louis’ hips jerk forward and his dick pushes into Sam’s hand. Grinning into the kiss Sam squeezes his dick then begins to nestle his hand inside Louis’ pants. Louis kisses him harder at that and Sam takes that as order to pull his hard cock out. He starts stroking it loosely but although his palms are sweating it’s too dry. He feels Louis pulling back and staring at him for a second before he hoists himself up on the couch.

Sam understands and pushes the pillow between his feet then kneels on it. His face is just shortly above Louis’ crotch and he just has to bow down his head a little bit to reach his dick. But before he can do so Louis grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair on top of his head and pulls him up so Sam faces him. Reluctantly Sam drags his eyes away from Louis’ cock and looks back at him. 

“Are you sure about this?”, Louis asks him. Sam can only nod in response, feeling Louis’ strong grip on his hair straining against his scalp. He blinks up at him through his lashes waiting if Louis wants anything else, but he just says, “alright then” and releases Sam from his tight grip.

That’s everything Sam needs to wrap his hand around Louis’ dick and bend down to suck the head into his mouth. It’s really overwhelming being so close to Louis but Sam concentrates on the feeling of his cock in his mouth and stares up into Louis’ eyes losing himself in the way he’s being watched. He lets Louis’ dick rest there against the tip of his tongue for a few seconds before he slowly sinks down farther and takes more and more of Louis into his mouth. 

Sam can feel himself drooling around Louis’ cock and then it hits the back of his throat and he has to drag himself up a bit again so he doesn’t choke. He presses his tongue flat against Louis’ dick then and starts moving up and down along the shaft. His jaw is already aching slightly but the way Louis’ breathing has gone shallow and his thighs twitch against Sam’s sides has Sam blowing him with renewed enthusiasm.

He isn’t actually able to fit all of Louis into his mouth but he makes up for what his mouth can’t reach with his hand, gripping Louis tightly and jerking him off while he hollows his cheeks and sucks him at the same rhythm. Louis moans lowly and Sam can feel his own cock stirring to live again.

His hips start to move on their own, humping against thin air in search for friction while he closes his mouth even tighter around Louis and swallows down as much of him as he can. Louis inhales sharply and tugs at Sam’s hair, warning him that he’s about to come now but Sam only sucks him more vigorously and then his mouth is filled with Louis’ hot come.

He swallows two, three times while Louis is still coming in his mouth and sucks him through it as good as he can, only stopping when Louis’ grip in his hair tightens and he’s pulled back by him. His chin is smeared with drool and Louis’ come and he feels filthy in the best way when Louis stares down at him with his eyes still glazed over from his orgasm. 

“Come up here”, Louis tells him in a raspy voice and Sam stands up shakily, pulling his trousers up and tucking his hard dick back inside before he climbs right into Louis’ lap and straddles him. Not caring about the mess on his face he leans down and kisses Louis.

Immediately Louis licks inside his mouth greedily swallowing the sounds Sam is making as he’s trying to stop himself from grinding against Louis. When Louis sneaks his hands around Sam’s back and cups his ass, squeezing him through his jeans Sam can’t hold back anymore and pushes himself against Louis groaning into his mouth.

He’s about to completely lose his mind when suddenly he hears the door opening. “Sam, we really need to lea-“, his manager says before his voice breaks off and the door falls shut again. “We have to leave, Sam, get going”, his voice comes muffled through the door.

“Bastard”, Sam mutters before he calls back, “I’ll be with you in a minute!” He looks apologetically at Louis who grinning teasingly at him. “He’s not that used to seeing you getting off in the lap of another lad, huh?” Sam blushes, “that’s definitely the first time he’s ever walked in on me like that.”

He presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before climbing out of his lap and standing up in front of him. “I’ll give you my number, maybe we can do this some day again”, he says feeling bold. “I’d like that very much”, Louis smiles and hands him his phone so Sam can put his number in. “Maybe we can go for a pint first next time.”


End file.
